Kagome's Big Bag and What Hidden Things lay inside
by ALASKANCHIKKAz
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku do some snooping in Kagome's Backpack and find unexpected things. The rating is for what they find. No pairings. rr please and thanks. THIS IS A ONESHOT...


A/N this is a repost by the way...it's better.

Dislaimer: I don't own anything...

"Ugh. Inuyasha can we please stop and rest for a while?" Shippo asked. He was sulking, tired, and lagging behind. They had been heading back to Kaede's village for hours straight. Kagome had sensed a shard on their way to. In Victory and with another shard to the collection, they continued.

"No we can't and besides...we're almost there."

"That's what you said last time!"

"Yeah, well, this time I mean it!"

"Yes, Inuyasha, we believe you," Sango said sarcastically.

"Chill out, guys. Seriously..." sighed Kagome frustrated by their complaining and arguing.

"Are we really almost there though, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked again.

"Well, no-"

"So, we won't be there anytime soon?" Miroku interrupted. "Why not take one?"

"FINE! We'll take a break."

"YAY!" Kagome and Shippo both yelled at the same time...By the time they had a fire going and a meal started, the sun was setting. "I bet that if we didn't stop we could be back by sun-down," Inuyasha boasted from on top of his branch.

"Yes, Inuyasha...Inuyasha, why DO you want to get back so quickly?" Miroku asked suspiciously. He was tending, because there wasn't anything else he could do with his hands without having his cheek numbed with pain.

"Well, actually," Inuyasha jumped down," I wanted to do some spying."

"Wha-?" Miroku said as he frowned with curiosity. Inuyasha landed in a crouch. When he landed he quickly pointed at the big yellow bulge, also known as Kagome's backpack. He put his arm down and looked back at the cursed monk. He then stared with a glare at the bag.

"Haven't you ever wondered what was inside that thing?"

"Umm...food? Inuyasha, aren't you getting a little over board?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Miroku. I am serious about this. I mean," He clenched his fist into a tight ball, "she might be keeping something from us."

"Okay and what do you have in mind that could be in that bag, Inuyasha?"

"Well maybe a demon. You know how she always says that her 'tests' kill her, right? She keeps saying that she gets 'pop quizzes' and that they are just like 'tests'. The difference in 'pop quizzes' are that they happen when she doesn't expect it," Inuyasha explained.

"What do those have to do with her bag?"

Inuyasha started fiddling his fingers and looking worried," I wanted to find out if any have gone in there."

" I don't think that is the main reason. I think you are keeping something from me."

"Your right. That isn't the main reason. I also overheard Kagome explaining to Sango that if you look in a girls 'purse' you can find out more about them. Kagome ALSO told her that a purse is a bag they carry around."

"You've been very observant haven't you?" Miroku said startled.

"Sure, I guess. I am going to open it up now." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and decided to listen to what she was talking to Sango about.

"Kagome, do you think there is a hot spring around here?"

"I wish..."

"I can smell one not far from here. Just head in that direction. Shippo, you can smell it out go lead them and be their look out. I will guard the camp." Inuyasha said trying to 'shoo' them away.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. You're such a doll." Kagome said as she ran off with her towel and other bath necessities.

Inuyasha turned back to the bag with a smirk. 'That was easy,' he thought. "Miroku, do you-" Inuyasha stopped realizing that Miroku was missing. 'Lecher...' Inuyasha thought as he ran off and grabbed the monk.

AFTER THE MONK GETS BACK

Zzzzzzzzip... "Well this is normal. Lots of food," Miroku said, pointing out the obvious.

"Sure...I want to go deeper," Inuyasha piled all the food at the side of the bag and started his search again.

"What are these?" Miroku said pulling out Kagome's Algebra book.

"That is a book that Kagome studies for the 'tests'."

"Do you mean that they slave her around?" Miroku asked.

"HOW WOULD I KNOW?"

"Sorry. I thought you would since you practically worship her."

"I do NOT!"

"Yes you DO!"

"NO I do NOT!"

"That doesn't matter right now. C'mon and help me take these out." Miroku said.

GLARE

"Inuyasha quit it. We should hurry."

GLARE

"Fine," Inuyasha said, still glaring at the letch. "Wow, Kagome has a lot of clothes, Miroku."

"Yeah, I think we should 'accidentally misplace them'," Miroku smirked.

BAM. "Lecherous Monk. Can you get your head out of the gutter please?" Inuyasha said hitting him on the head with a huge round fist. Then he kept up his search of the bag through more of her clothes and food.

"Look at what I've found," Miroku said as he pulled out a plush teddy bear. Inuyasha laughed along with Miroku at the thought of Kagome needing to sleep with one of these. Then they continued on the search.

"Miroku, do you think there is a bottom to this thing. I-" Inuyasha stopped as soon as he saw a black leather bag at the bottom. Pulling it out he judged that it contained about a quarter of the total weight.

"Do you think that's it?" Miroku asked trying to find a way to open it.

"If you mean the way we'll get to know about her then I think yes..."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzip

Shuffle, shuffle

"Well there isn't anything strange or unusual here," Inuyasha said.

"I agree. All I see is a hairbrush, a toothbrush, toothpaste, some lovely smelling perfume... I guess this concludes that she is just ordinary and plain," the monk paused and him and the hanyou shared a short silence in confusion and thought. After about five minutes went by, Miroku started to say something but Inuyasha interrupted.

He said, "Miroku. You and I both know that Kagome ain't 'ordinary' or 'plain'. I think there is something in there and until we find it I ain't gonna stop looking." Inuyasha kept digging and so to say 'struck gold.'

"It's a gray metal box. What do you think is in it?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha was looking at how to unlatch it.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that this thing ain't 'plain,'" he said with a wide smirk. Finally opening it up, he found thin white things. They were small and in a cylinder shape. That was the cover it looked like. Inuyasha was just about to pull it off just when he heard a shriek.

"INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?" Inuyasha looked up and panicked. He jumped in a tree with the metal box and the thin white thing. As he landed on a branch he took the cover off. It was still a cylinder shape, but had a string tied to the end of it.

"What are these?" he asked.

"None of your business now drop it!" Kagome yelled. Her face, crimson.

"Hold on, Kagome," he said as he dropped it on the ground and opened back up the box. "Tell me what these are and why you have so many of them first."

"Or you can give me them before I have to make you give them over." Kagome answer back.

"Kagome, aren't those tamp-" Kagome hurriedly put a hand over Sango's mouth before she could finish.

"DO not SAY it." She warned and thought, 'Oh, how embarrassing.' Just as she finished, Inuyasha found another little metal box, but the only difference was that it was black, inside the gray one. He found 'something else.'

"Hey, Kagome, What are these things?" Inuyasha asked. He was laughing with Miroku at them.

"AAAHHHH! Stop! You aren't supposed to see those!"

"Kagome, aren't those also what you told me about. You know a cond-" and again Kagome covered Sango's mouth again with her hand.

"So these are conds and those are tamps?" Miroku checked just to be sure. Him and Inuyasha were finding a little bit about Kagome and were proud too.

"Hey, Sango! Can you tell me what they do?" Miroku asked while groping her butt.

SMACK. "No I cannot," Sango said calmly.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because it's a very private female thing."

"SANGO! You are NOT supposed to say ANYTHING!" Kagome panicked.

"I wasn't?" She replied sheepishly. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, whose eyes were wide. She blushed and looked away. Sango slapped Miroku, because he touched her behind again. Shippo came back after scouting the area.

"You mean," Inuyasha pointed at Kagome then opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't speak. After a minute he put his hand down and sat on the branch, leg criss-crossed. Then he smirked, started laughing, and then came crashing down with a sit and a bam.

"Well, Kagome," Miroku said with a grin," what are the other things?"

"Oh, that! Don't worry about-"

"Do you mean the cond-"

"STOP! QUIT IT SANGO!" Kagome said putting her hand over Sango's mouth for the third time.

"Yes, I do mean those." Miroku said.

"Well, I am not telling. BESIDES. My mom put them in there for an, ah, an emergency." Kagome said.

"Do they protect you from 'tests'?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, are you still going on that?" Shippo asked.

"Sit boy," WHAM," and Miroku if I were you," Kagome started while pointing at the sneaky monk that had a hand two inches from Sango's butt," I would NOT do that." Sango turned, slapped him, and glared.

'So, I guess that means that Kagome is a very private person who is ready for anything. She also has a quick and short temper and loves the word I absolutely hate.'

SIT BOY!

WHAM

Oi!

A/N that was a repost and I added the teddy bear part okay? Thx for the idea _sentinel28 _! Anyway please read and review okay? Bye!


End file.
